Mianhe
by songyoyo
Summary: Cinta itu tak harus saling memiliki. Sama seperti kisah Sehun dan Irene. Yang saling mencintai, namun tak bisa memiliki.


Irene memijat kepalanya. Comeback 3 kali dalam satu tahun bukanlah hal yang mudah. Waktu istirahatnya yang memang kurang semakin berkurang. Bahkan ia pernah tidak tidur dua hari.

Apalagi sekarang sudah memasuki akhir tahun. Jadwal mereka bertambah padat. Irene tidak peduli dengan dirinya, ia hanya khawatir dengan kesehatan membernya.

"Kita masih punya dua jam sebelum berangkat promosi. Sebaiknya kalian tidur." Irene menutup ponselnya. Ya, promosi comeback lagu terbaru mereka "Peek-A-Boo" masih berlangsung. Mereka harus bersabar sampai satu minggu kedepan, barulah mereka melakukan goodbye stage.

"Baiklah, kita tidur disini saja."ucap Seulgi. Main dancer Red Velvet itu kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai dingin ruang latihan mereka. Joy dan Wendy melakukan hal yang sama. Kecuali Yeri, si maknae itu tidur di sofa karna ia memang tidak tahan dingin.

"Eonnie,kau tidak tidur?"Tanya Yeri saat melihat Irene merapikan rambutnya dan hendak keluar. "Tidak, eonnie akan keluar sebentar. Kau tidurlah, jangan sampai nanti kelelahan."

Mendengar penuturan Irene, Yeri menganggukkan kepala dan segera memejamkan matanya.

Irene keluar dan menutup pintu sepelan mungkin agar tidak menganggu tidur adik-adiknya yang lain.

Angin segar berhembus.

Irene memejamkan mata, membiarkan angina yang berhembus menerpa wajah cantiknya. Ia tersenyum. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia menikmati pemandangan kota Seoul dari rooftop gedung SM.

7 tahun menjadi trainee meninggalkan banyak suka duka bagi Irene. Ada saat-saat terberat yang membuat Irene putus asa dan ingin sekali menyerah. Tapi,semua itu musnah.

Karna keputus asaan itu selalu terbang bersama angin setiap Irene pergi ke rooftop. Rooftop inilah yang menjadi tempat bagi Irene mengeluhkan bebannya, dan kembali membuat leader Red Velvet itu kuat dan tegar.

Irene hanya bisa melakukannya disini. Tanpa sepengetahuan membernya. Tanpa dilihat oleh siapapun.

"Noona"

Kecuali satu suara ini, yang sangat menganggu Irene.

"Apalagi?" Irene jengah melihat Sehun, si pemilik suara, yang selalu menganggu ketenangannya. Sejak dulu, Sehun selalu datang. Irene bahkan bingung bagaimana bisa bocah ajaib itu selalu tahu ketika ia sedang di rooftop.

"Karna kau kesini, kau pasti ada masalah." Oh Sehun memang sangat mengenal Irene.

Irene tidak akan ke rooftop jika tidak ada masalah.

"Benar, aku sedang ada masalah. Dan tolong pergi dari sini karna kehadiranmu hanya memperbanyak masalahku." Sehun tersenyum. Ia tahu dibalik pengusiran itu, Irene butuh teman.

Wanita dihadapannya itu butuh seseorang yang siap mendengar keluh kesahnya.

"Aku tahu. Kau pasti lelah. Comeback tiga kali dalam setahun, photoshoot, iklan, konser, kolaborasi, dan penampilan akhir tahun. Jadwal padatmu itu, aku tahu kau kesini karna mengeluhkannya."

Irene terdiam. Oh Sehun selalu tahu masalahnya. Bahkan tanpa perlu berucap, Sehun tahu apa yang dialami Irene.

"Noona, semua itu, jadwal padat itu adalah tanda bahwa kau sukses. Kau berhasil membawa Red Velvet berjalan di karpet emas. Kau berhasil membuat Red Velvet dicintai banyak orang. Kau berhasil meraih mimpimu. Itu adalah tanda bahwa perjuangan dan penantianmu selama ini tidak sia-sia."

Benar,perkataan Sehun memang sangat benar. Kesuksesan yang ia dapatkan saat ini adalah mimpi yang membuatnya harus berjuang habis-habisan selama 7 tahun.

"Benar, aku terhibur dengan kata-katamu barusan.Itu juga tanda bahwa aku tidak bisa mengecewakan penggemarku karna aku sudah sukses. Aku tidak bisa berbuat semauku karna aku adalah seorang idol yang harus menuruti keinginan penggemarku. Aku tahu itu."

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. Ia menangkap makna lain dalam perkataan Irene barusan. "Joohyun-noona, kau membuatku kalah sebelum berperang."

Irene menatap Sehun sendu. Ya, dibalik kedekatan mereka sebagai rekan seagensi, ada hubungan lain. Hubungan yang membuat Irene takut. Sebuah rasa yang menghubungkan mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah bisa menyerah. Perasaan ini tumbuh dan akarnya menancap terlalu dalam dihatiku, aku tidak bisa menyerah. Bahkan meskipun penggemarku memintaku untuk tidak menyukaimu, aku tidak bisa. Karna ini adalah persaan Oh Sehun pada Bae Joo Hyun,bukan Sehun EXO pada Irene Red Velvet. Ini adalah tentang masa depanku."

Irene tertawa, "Masa depan? Ketika mereka mendengar ada hubungan diantara kita, kau tidak akan bisa membayangkan seperti apa itu masa depan. karna kau akan hancur saat itu juga."

Sehun menunduk, Kai juga pernah mengatakan hal yang sama padanya saat hubungannya dengan Krystal diketahui publik.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Sehun frustasi.

Ia hanya ingin memiliki Irene. Ia ingin memiliki hubungan seperti yang dimiliki orang dua insan yang saling mencintai. Tapi tidak bisa.

Karna keduanya adalah idol yang dituntut sempurna. Mereka tidak bisa berbuat sesuai dengan keinginan mereka.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk menyerah,tapi tahan perasaan itu. Aku tidak bisa memiliki hubungan dimana karier adik-adikku dipertaruhkan. Sama sepertimu, kau tidak bisa menjalin hubungan denganku karna karier kakak-kakakmu dipertaruhkan. Kita tidak bisa,Sehun."

Irene menepuk pundak Sehun lalu beranjak pergi. "Noona, aku masih menyukaimu. Dan akan selalu seperti itu."

Air mata itu akhirnya lolos. Irene ingin sekali berbalik dan memeluk Sehun. Ia ingin sekali menumpahkan semuanya pada pria yang juga dicintainya itu. Hanya saja ia harus menahan diri.

"Simpan rasa sukamu itu." Irene meremas pakaiannya. "Seperti aku yang menahan semua perasaanku terhadapmu."

Irene berlari meningglakan rooftop. Dan meninggalkan Sehun yang menatap nanar kepergian Irene.

Akhirnya, hubungan yang ia inginkan terjalin dengan wanitanya hanyalah angan-angan. Itu hanyalah khayalan semu yang tidak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan. Irene tak akan bisa diraihnya, karna wanita itu terlalu jauh dari genggamannya.

Sama seperti Sehun, Irene pun hanya bisa menyimpan semuanya sendiri. Cintanya pada Sehun hanya bisa dipendamnya. Karna, terkadang cinta itu tidak harus saling memiliki.


End file.
